


Being

by orphan_account



Series: Sentient [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were identical, and yet they were not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on [this](http://kubotayuki.tumblr.com/post/79736297188/twinsies) post.

The engineer stared at his screen, eyes narrowed in concentration. Binary codes scrolled down at a ridiculously quick speed, but said engineer's eyes never left it, brow furrowed slightly. When he had reached an inner satisfaction at his programming, he tapped his keyboard a few times, smiling to himself.

 

Standing up and working the kinks out of his body, he moved to the two pods in the wall of his laboratory. Each pod held a figure, a male and a female. Tubes were connected to various parts on their bodies, their eyes closed as though in slumber.

 

Something beeped, and the engineer smiled again. He punched a code into the system on the wall, between the pods, fingers nimble and quick, implying the sheer number of times he had pressed the very same password into this particular keyboard.

 

There was a  _whoosh_ , and both pods slowly opened, the cool gas that had been inside the pods rushing out. He inhaled deeply, eyes closed and lips parted, marveling in how his project was, at long last, completed.

 

The tubes detached themselves, and the cables that had been visible quickly vanished beneath soft, pale, synthetic skin. Slowly, ever so slowly, their eyes fluttered open.

 

The male was the first to react to his new found sight. He blinked, quickly, eyes darting back and forth as though looking for danger. When he found nothing threatening, those eyes landed on the engineer. A crease appeared between his brows, and he started to experiment, moving his fingers, first, then his hands, then his arms. The same with his toes, feet and legs. Once he'd gotten used to it, the male stepped out from his pod.

 

The female was slightly slower in the uptake, and yet slightly faster as well. While her eyes did not immediately look around, instead staring ahead, unfocused for a few moments before she regained her thoughts, she did not start to move her body part by part, instead already knowing how they functioned. At the same time as the male, she hopped out of her pod.

 

They stared at each other for moments, as though realizing that they were similar. With identical movements, the male lifted his left hand and the female lifted her right, pressing their palms together. Their lips parted in exactly the same manner, before seemingly understanding each other, lowering their hands and turning expectantly to the engineer.

 

The smile was still there, wide and unsettling, but it did not bother to two in the slightest. He examined them for a couple of moments, before he gave a nod to himself, turning away to sit back in his chair, sighing happily.

 

They both frowned at him, confused, before he spoke into a microphone on his desk. "Prototypes AI-01 and AI-02 were a success," He punctuated the end of his sentence with a small chuckle. "Identities confirmed. Testing will begin immediately."

 

He stood up, two nanochips in his hand. He went to the both of them, pushing the hair behind their ear away and slotting them in, waiting expectantly as their eyes lit up, the change visible only if one knew what to look for.

 

"Your names?" He asked after their eyes had dimmed.

 

"Kureshima Takatora," The male spoke, the inside of his right wrist up, staring at the  _AI-01_  inked there, frowning slightly as he thought of a way to conceal the mark.

 

"Minato Youko," Continued the female, eyes darting down to the  _AI-02_  inked similarly on the inside of her left wrist, thinking along the same lines.

 

The engineer grinned, extremely pleased with his current progress. "Excellent."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As much as the engineer seems to resemble Ryouma, he isn't.


End file.
